


Love Poison

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Emotional Manipulation, Gore, Graphic Description, Horror Elements, Implied Smut, It’s gonna be one of those love potion fics, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Multiple Endings, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Suggestive Themes, Unreliable Narrator, White Hat and the heroic cast make an appearance for a chapter, With A Twist, bUT LIEK, it’s gonna get dark, let’s see how horrible the author can make this, love potion, the ones where flug makes a love potion and it ends up affecting black hat, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: “Sometimes I’m terrified of my own heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants. The way it stops and starts.” -Edgar Allan PoeAll Demencia wanted was a simple love potion, and for the reward of her finally leaving him alone, Flug couldn’t refuse. But when Black Hat takes it, something goes wrong, horribly, horribly wrong...One thing is for certain, Eldritch were not creatures designed to feel this magnitude of love.





	1. A Love Potion? Or A Love Poison?

“You LOSE Flugbug!” Demencia sang as she waltzed into the lab. She was grinning, showing off her fangs proudly as she rested her arms on Flug’s work space. He huffed in annoyance. “I told you to be quiet.”

“Mm, you said ‘can’t you be quiet for a day?’ And-“ Demencia looked at the digital clock on Flug’s desk. “It’s been a day!”

“It was a figure of SPEECH,” Flug said as he turned away, heading towards a cabinet and opening it to retrieve a chemical. He has alphabetized the entire storage, so finding sodium carbonate shouldn’t be this hard...

He heard Demencia giggle. Flug turned and saw the girl holding the bottle. “I got a look ahead at your plans.”

“Give that back!” Flug growled. He dove across the room, but Demencia took to the wall, climbing up it to the ceiling. “Demencia! Drop it!”

“I will if you meet my request. Make me a love potion!” Demencia sang.

“What? I’m not a wizard!” Flug hissed.

“Oh come ON Flug! If you do it, I...uh...I won’t come into your lab ever again!” Demencia promised. 

Flug sighed. He knew that was a lie. Within a week’s time, probably less, she’d be back to pester him. She was a VERY forgetful creature. Yet, with the days she WOULD stay away, he could get a serious amount of work done...

And besides, making a love potion shouldn’t be that hard. What was it? Something to trigger the chemical release of dopamine and adrenaline in intense volumes when you look at someone? Sure, he could do that.

Who knows? Maybe Black Hat would fall so in love with Demencia, they’d BOTH leave him alone.

“Alright Demencia,” Flug said as he went to the sink to grab a new flask from the drying rack. “I’ll make your silly love potion, if you keep your end of the promise.”

Demencia squealed with delight. “Of course Flug!”

Flug took a cleaner flask and set it out on his work table.  
He began to work, with Demencia watching over his shoulder the entire time. When he finished, she immediately grabbed the flask.

“Just get him to drink it and then look at you, instant success,” Flug said as she squealed over his creation.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you Flug!” She said.

“Yeah, yeah, now leave me alone,” Flug said. She squealed and left the lab.

~~~

It worked for a day, but Demencia came back to the lab in a fit. She threw the flask onto the desk, crossing her arms. “It isn’t working!”

“Did you get him to drink it?” Flug asked, focused on the project at hand.

“No, I never have the chance to! He’s always busy, he won’t let me near him!” Demencia hissed. She looked at Flug angrily. “Are you even paying attention?!”

“Not really,” Flug said. Demencia’s lower lip bulged out, making her look rather childish. “You spend time with him! Make him drink it!”

“No, because then I run the risk of him falling in love with me, and I don’t want that,” Flug said.

“Then do it when I’m around! You give it to him, and then I’LL make sure he looks at me when he finishes. C’mon, please? Please? PLEASE?!” Demencia batted her eyelashes.

“...if you’ll FINALLY leave me alone, alright,” Flug muttered, setting down the device he was working on. He stood and grabbed the flask from the table. 

~~~

“And you’re one-hundred percent sure this will work?” Demencia asked. 

“Do you want me to help you or not?” Flug growled at her. He walked into the kitchen, the flask within his coat pocket. He went to his boss’s mug, which has of course stored other concoctions of the scientist’s in the past, and poured the pink fluid into the tea within. 

“He really just leaves his mug there?” Demencia asked.

“He has a schedule, he leaves his mug out to let his tea cool a bit while he changes,” Flug said.

Black Hat returned a few minutes later, and by that point Flug had already grabbed a cup of coffee to make this trip to the kitchen actually useful. 

“Have fun,” he muttered to Demencia as he left.

He got a solid minute of work done before hearing an inhuman scream. 

Flug immediately stood. It sounded like Black Hat! What could have possibly have happened?! He ran to the kitchen, finding Black Hat hunched over and Demencia cowering in the corner, hiding behind her ponytail.

Black Hat’s claws were unsheathed, and his breathing was heavy.

“O...one of you tried to poison me!” He growled.

“I-it wasn’t poison sir! It was a love potion!” Flug said, looking back at his boss. He looked to Demencia, who looked back in fear. “Did he-?”

“No he didn’t, he drank one sip and then he just began roaring!” Demencia said. Flug slowly moved towards Black Hat. “S-sir, I can-“

“YOU IDIOT!”

Black Hat’s tentacles lashed, wrapping around Flug’s leg and pulling him close to him. “Eldritch are NOT meant to feel...to feel this...this intensity of emotion! It...it....it destroys us...drives us insane!”

“I’m sorry sir! I didn’t know! I can make an antidote!” Flug said. 

“You...you...you FOOL! You’ve RUINED me!” Black Hat said. Flug shut his eyes, trying so hard to not make eye-contact with the demon. If they avoided eye-contact, the reaction wouldn’t occur.

But as he remained suspended in air, he opened his eye once, which was a giant mistake. The moment Black Hat saw him, his pupil grew. It widened to the point it took up his whole eye, turning it black.

“Sir! Put me down! Sir!” Flug begged. “Please put me down!”

“You...you...you idiot...” Black Hat’s words were harsh whispers, and as his eye refocused, Flug squirmed as the tentacles coiled further up his leg. “Black Hat...Black Hat please...” 

“...you...you did this...this is all your fault!” Black Hat growled. But his growls were meaningless. His thoughts betrayed him. This was wrong, this was all wrong. Eldritch weren’t meant to feel this level of emotion...to feel this much love...this...obsession.

He was losing his mind over it. His thoughts were running away, he could not wrangle them. A million thoughts pulsed through his head at once, and he acted among the first one he heard.

He pushed the bag up to uncover Flug’s lips, and immediately kissed him. But it was no normal kiss. Something other than a tongue entered Flug’s mouth, and he was horrified. He tried to push the Eldritch away, but the demon had a secure grip on his face. The demon practically swallowed him, almost trying to combine their beings from how close and passionate he was.

Black Hat broke away angrily. He dropped Flug, the scientist hitting the ground with a loud thump. 

“Sir wait!”

Black Hat’s form was starting to change. It seemed as though his entire being, his clothes, his skin, everything, it all seemed to start melting like hot wax. Tears flooded his eye. “Leave me!” He snapped. “You...you did this to me...you...you...GAH!” 

He fled in a mad storm, retreating upstairs and into his room. 

Flug finally regained his composure, he stood on shaky legs, barely able to hold himself up. Demencia slowly crawled away from her hiding spot. 

“Demencia...” Flug muttered as he turned to look at what remained of the kitchen. “What have I DONE...?”


	2. Melted

He barricaded his door. The feelings grew worse, the clouded his thoughts and judgement. He felt incredibly hot, his skin was melting. He was melting. 

Black Hat drew fingers over his neck, pulling away the black goo that had become his skin. 

He fell to the center of the room, his head falling back. 

Desires he had never felt before, urges to do unspeakable crimes. He wanted...he wanted Flug. His senses were magnified to this scientist. He wanted so bad, he wanted to rip the clothes from the scientist and taste his sweet skin and blood. He wanted to hear the scientist scream, scream a sound of such terror and delight that the two were indistinguishable. He wanted that and oh god so much more. 

These thoughts, these sexual desires, with them came the harshness of...of...of something he didn’t understand. He needed Flug to be with him, to be apart of him. He needed Flug’s love, he needed Flug to be HAPPY, and it felt the only way Flug could be by bringing them as close together as possible. 

Fire erupted around the room, roaring as the Eldritch fell to his desires. The fires, they swarmed around him, building higher into the sky than the pillars of hell. 

Out from the bellies of these fires, Flug stepped. He was not...normal. He was wearing next to nothing, and his face was revealed. Black Hat looked upon his body, heaving heavily. He reached for him, to embrace him in his arms and keep him close. But when he touched the flames, they burned as his arms passed through Flug’s body.

Flug laughed, as if teasing the tortured Eldritch. He tossed his head, his hands traveling down his body as if to show it off. 

Black Hat broke away from the image. He could not watch...why did the fires of hell like to tease him so? Desires such as these could not be conjured by any human, maybe Hell thought it was funny.

When Black Hat left his head, he realized how much he had lost his physical form into this...this messy ooze. It had coated the walls, forming a spider web of his own matter. Quickly he reformed into a somewhat solid form. The sexual desire...the intense want...he could not think. 

“This can’t happen...this can’t HAPPEN!” He roared. “I’M NOT MEANT TO FEEL...THIS!” His words came out as...as a fearful cry.

A knock came to his door. “Sir?! Sir! Sir please, let me help!”

“NO YOU IDIOT! YOU’RE...YOU’RE PART OF THE PROBLEM! GET AWAY!” He yelled. The desires...the urges...the item of his affections was right outside that door. 

“I know I am sir! Please, let me fix it!” Flug begged through the door. 

“NO! STAY BACK! BEFORE...before...” his words were dying on his tongue. His last bits of rational thinking, they faded as he heard Flug’s voice. He imagined it, crying out for Black Hat’s name as the Eldritch pleasured him.

“Sir please-“

Flug heard the room go silent. 

A voice came from behind the door. 

“Flug, run.” 

The door exploded open. 

Black Hat emerged as a nightmare. His tendrils were slimy black whips, dripping with black ink. His teeth were bared, and he had doubled in size. However, he didn’t seem to have a body. It had a shape but...it was just made of melting wax. His eye...it contained hell. 

“Flug...Flug come to me...come to me Flug,” Black Hat begged, the dripping wax connecting his upper and lower lip. “Come to me...let me love you...”

Flug froze. This was something out of a nightmare. 

"Flug!" He begged. "Flug...come to me...I'm here and I'm ready to love you and pleasure you and make you happy. You need to only come to me..."

Flug took a step back, turned on his heels, and fled. He never ran so fast in his life. He could hear Black Hat behind him, moving like a phantom. He saw Demencia and 5.0.5 waiting. 

"The LAB!" Flug yelled. "Get to the lab!" 

5.0.5 was frozen in fear, the petals of his flower falling from his head. Demencia immediately darted for safety, moving faster than a snake. 

"5.0.5! Move!" Flug yelled. "Corre! Corre!” 

5.0.5 didn’t move. He only stared in horror at the monster behind Flug. 

Flug began to push him. “GO! MOVE!” 

5.0.5 did not move. 

"5.0.5!" Flug looked away. "I'm sorry Fives..." he lightly hit him. The bear snapped from his gaze and fled. Flug followed, slamming the door to the lab shut behind him. 

The door began to pulse as Black Hat beat against it."Flug! Flug, mi amorcito! Flug, please! I love you! I'm here and I'm ready to love you and embrace you with open arms!”

“Demencia! 5.0.5! Please hold the door! I need to make the cure!” Flug said. Demencia braced the door and Flug ducked out. 5.0.5 pushed against it with his back. 

Flug quickly went around the lab, gathering the needed ingredients for the antidote. He just needed to reverse the chemical reaction, and Black Hat would return. 

“Flug! Hurry!” Demencia begged as she stumbled when Black Hat pounded against the door again. 

“I’m trying!” Flug said. 

“Flug! Flug please! Don’t resist me, just come to me!” Black Hat’s tone was so desperate...his begging had grown distressed.  
“I can’t jefecito, I can’t, I’m sorry!” Flug called. 

“Why...?” Black Hat’s voice was hurt. 

“Because...because 5.0.5 and Demencia are in the way of the door!” Flug called as he quickly mixed two chemicals together. 

“Oh wow, thanks Flug!” Demencia hissed. 

“I need to buy time!” Flug said. The pounding on the door stopped. But suddenly, a large BANG sounded against the door, sending Demencia, 5.0.5, and a large chunk in the wall flying. 

Black Hat stepped into the lab, looking even worse than before. Stray eyes and mouthes had appeared over his body, the mouthes chomping furiously. 

“Flug!” Black Hat said when his eye fell upon the scientist. 

“Black Hat no!” Flug begged. “Please!”

“Here I am Flug! I’m right here for you!” Black Hat promised as he drew towards Flug. A thick slimy tendril drew forwards, wrapping around the scientist’s waist. 

“No!” Flug screeched as Black Hat lifted him into the air. Black Hat took the scientist in his hand, stroking his face affectionately with his finger. “I’ll protect you Flug...I’ll mark you as my own and no one will harm you...you are mine and mine alone...”

“Flug!” Demencia looked up. She tried to move, but her leg was stuck underneath rubble. 

“Demencia! The antidote! It’s...it’s in my notes!” Flug called. 

“But I don’t-”

Flug was silenced when Black Hat drew away, engulfing Flug in the melted wax. 

“Flug!”

They were gone, leaving nothing but rubble and dripping hot wax. 

~~~

Demencia pushed herself from the rubble, struggling to free her leg. It hurt, it hurt terribly. She bit her lip and whined a bit as she yanked again. It would not budge.

“Fives?” she called. She heard the bear give a soft cry. “Fives!”

5.0.5 emerged from his hiding spot under a table. He saw the trapped girl and immediately ran to help her. He pushed the rubble off of her, and carefully picked her up.

Demencia gasped as she saw her leg. It...it was broken. It was twisted the other way at the knee, and although it didn’t hurt as much anymore, she dared not touch it.

“Fives...” she whispered.

5.0.5 set her on the table and quickly went to fetch any first aid he could find. He sniffed through the rubble, searching for bandages of any kind. Painkillers maybe, a cast, something to heal his friend. He hated to see her in such pain.

5.0.5 returned with a broken bottle of painkillers, and a leg brace. 

He sniffed her broken leg. What was he to do?

“Fives...grab that strap on the floor over there,” she said, pointing at the leather strap on the floor. The bear lumbered over to it, picking it up and giving it to her. She slid it in between her teeth, clenching down on it as she touched her broken leg.

5.0.5 realized what she was to do. He looked away, flattening his ears and placing his paws over his eyes. He could not look.

He heard a loud SNAP and Demencia give a muffled screech. He turned back. Her leg was back to normal shape, but it still seemed awkwardly placed. 5.0.5 slid the broken bottle of painkillers towards her before putting the brace on to keep her leg in place. Demencia swallowed the only two pills in the bottle.

“Thanks Fives...” she said. She looked around the lab. “We need to find Flug’s notes. Any idea where they are?”

5.0.5 shook his head.

“I figured,” Demencia said, huffing a bit. “The little dork kept all of his notes and journals private. I wouldn’t be surprised if we find a diary in here.”

She tried moving, but fell back when her leg pained her. “Damn!”

Fives gently laid a paw on her. He then began to sniff. 

“Good idea, you find the notes, I’ll join you when I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short, I promise the chapters will get longer!
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	3. Laying With You

Flug awoke in...he wasn’t sure where he was. It looked like it used to be Black Hat’s room. He was on the bed but, the bed was hanging from the ceiling by that ooze Black Hat had been melting from earlier. In fact the whole room was a giant messy web of the black slime. 

The bed had been coated in it, giving the surface a sticky texture, much like a cockroach trap. 

Flug tried to move, but his legs were bound to the bed. He wiggled, trying to push the slime away. 

“You’re awake.”

Flug turned, startled by the noise. Black Hat moved across the sheets, still melting. His body horror had gone, but his tentacles that were dripping with the ooze flexed behind him. One reached out and lightly stroked the bag on Flug’s face. 

“Amorcito...Flug...my love...you’re awake...” he said. 

“Y-yes I am,” Flug said as he flinched away from Black Hat’s touch. 

“Do you like the room? I made it to be a love sanctuary for us. Here, we can make love and I can embrace you as we bask in the afterglow of our love. Would you like that Flug? Would you like me to pleasure you? I can do it now Flug, I could...I could...” Black Hat looked over Flug’s body. 

“I could just rip those clothes off you right now Flug. Just like that, you would be mine to claim. I could be so rough and harsh you’d scream my name, you’d have no idea what the difference between pain and pleasure was. Or I could be gentle. I’d touch you softly, as if you were a newborn kitten, and could whisper sweet praise in your ear. Whatever you want Flug.” 

Flug swallowed the hard lump in his throat. In all honesty, he didn’t want either at all. He just wanted to leave, to go back to his lab and make a cure and get the old Black Hat back. 

“N-no...sir please...no...” Flug begged. “Please...I don’t want...not right now...”

“What do you want Flug? What do you NEED?” Black Hat’s voice was...it sounded possessive. “I can give it to you Flug. I could give you anything you needed, anything you want. Just say the word and I’d give it to you...I’d KILL anyone for you Flug. I’d kill anyone who’d keep you away from me...” Black Hat was crawling towards him now, leaving a trail of black slime behind him. He pushed a hand on Flug’s chest and forced him down upon the bed. “I love you, and NO ONE will take you away from me.”

“S-sir...please let me go...this isn’t you. This isn’t...you don’t love me. It’s just some chemicals inside your head, you aren’t thinking straight. If you’d let me go, I could fix you, and we could forget this ever happened,” Flug begged. 

“No...no.” Black Hat gripped Flug’s wrists and pinned him down. His fangs were bared, dripping with steaming saliva that seemed acidic. “I WANT you Flug. And you know what the rules are, I get whatever I want.”

Flug flinched away from the ribbon of saliva that dripped down from Black Hat’s jaw. 

“I love you...” Black Hat’s voice was sad. A tentacle fondled with the rim of Flug’s bag. “Call me your name for me Flug. Please...call me that pet name, I’m dying to hear it.”

“J-jefecito...?” Flug asked quietly.

“Yes...yes that...” Black Hat purred when he heard it, drippings of his skin falling onto Flug’s bag. He slowly let go of Flug, falling beside him on the bed and wrapping the scientist into some sort of nightmare hug. His tendrils and arms wrapped around the scientist, and the closer he pulled Flug, Flug could feel Black Hat’s matter cling to him. 

There was no escaping this.

“Say it again...say it...” Black Hat purred.

“Jefecito...” Flug muttered. 

“Yes...” Black Hat began to rub his claws over Flug’s body. “Mi amado, mi vida, mi alma...”

Flug shivered when the hot wax on Black Hat’s fingers and claws touched his bare skin. 

“Your skin is so soft...your body is so warm...” His voice turned to a purr when he spoke the word warm. “Tell me Flug...” Black Hat asked, sitting up and looking down at him. He placed an arm across Flug’s body to rest just beside the scientist’s shoulder. He loomed over him, his claws slowly unsheathing. “Has anyone in your life...pleasured you?”

“You mean...am I still a virgin?” Flug asked timidly.

“Yes Flug, are you still pure of sexual touch?” Black Hat asked. 

“Y...no one’s ever asked me. And in college, I just...didn’t think about it,” Flug muttered. “B-but that doesn’t mean anything for you!”

“You’re still a virgin...” Black Hat muttered. He seemed so thrilled, it scared Flug. The grin that spread over his face, it wasn’t even natural for an Eldritch, 

“This is wonderful news Flug...” Black Hat purred as he settled down beside Flug again. “Absolutely wonderful.” 

Black Hat’s hands rested upon Flug’s shoulders, hooking around his lab coat. “You don’t need this...take it off...stay awhile...” 

He pulled it from Flug’s shoulders. tossing it to the side. He brought Flug even closer and pushed his face into the crook of Flug’s neck and his shoulder. He began to kiss it delicately. His claws passed over Flug’s chest, harshly locking on so he could bring Flug even closer. So close...so close....

He began to nibble at Flug’s skin, tasting how sweet it was. It was like candy, a savory candy. Just the right amount of sweet, with a pleasant after taste that Black Hat could not describe. He wondered what Flug’s blood tasted like, if it was just as sweet. As he thought of this, he could feel his body warm and cause him to melt even further. 

“Sir...please...” Flug whined, trying to escape. 

“I’m only kissing you Flug...are kisses so bad?” Black Hat asked. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“Of course...” Flug stumbled over his words. This conversation had to turn away from his love life. It was too personal, way too personal for his liking, He HAD to change the subject somehow. 

“S-sir...” Flug said quickly, tearing himself from his boss’s claws. They ripped his shoulders, leaving bleeding lines along his skin. He was too fearful to notice them.

“I think...before you...you do this to me, we should....we should uh...” he wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. 

“We should what Flug?” Black Hat asked. Flug didn’t turn to face him. “We should, do something together that’s...romantic.” 

“You want to go on a date?” Black Hat purred into his ear. Slimy tentacles curled around Flug’s waist and clawed hands rubbed his shoulders. He felt Black Hat’s hot breath against his neck, it smelled like flowers, like the love potion. 

“Y-yes...yes...” Flug muttered. Anything to get Black Hat away from the idea of sex. 

“Where would you want to go?” Black Hat asked, a small tentacle running under Flug’s arm and up his bag, tenderly rubbing his cheek. “I could take you anywhere you wanted Flug. Wherever it is your heart desires. I could take you to other dimensions, other galaxies, other time periods, the highest mountains and the deepest ravines...anywhere you want to go...”

He whispered the next words straight into Flug’s ear. “I could take you straight to hell.”

 

~~~

 

Demencia limped towards another drawer, pulling it harshly to break the lock on it. It held no notes. She growled. Where did Flug keep his notes?! Why did he have to be so difficult and let Black Hat catch him?! 

This was all Flug’s fault. If his love potion hadn’t made Black Hat all crazed and he had just made it work like it was SUPPOSED to, this wouldn’t have happened! 

She turned to 5.0.5, who was sniffing through rubble. “Find anything?” She asked hopefully. The bear shook his head. She sighed. 

“I don’t know what to do Fives. Flug is in danger, and I don’t know where his notes are. What are we going to do?” She asked, looking at him. 5.0.5 whined. He was worried about Flug. No, worried wasn’t the word. He was...he was terrified. What Black Hat could do to him...

5.0.5 shook his head of those thoughts. He didn’t dare think of it. What mattered now, was finding Flug’s notes.

He pushed a large chunk of wall out of the way, sniffing through a broken desk. 

“Hold up,” Demencia said. She kneeled down to the rubble of the desk. “I recognize this...it’s his journal! He kept all his personal projects in here...maybe the love potion is in here!”

She dusted off the cover of the journal. It was black leather, laced with red string. On the front, a ruby was in the center. 

She opened it. There were many words she didn’t understand, and many scratched out projects. A robot that could kill quicker than any other of it’s kind. A hallucinogen that could cause madness (What was he doing with that?), a torture weapon that only increased in pain when it recognized screams...the deeper she dug the more she realized how sick his head was.

And there was the love potion, and the antidote on the next page.

She read the page with the love potion to 5.0.5, who loomed over her shoulder.

“This...love potion, triggers a release of dopamine in the brain upon eye-contact with the next individual with the person. Untested, however, I do believe this is a highly dangerous item...as once the reaction is released...I fear the brain will not stop producing dopamine, creating a snowball effect that may lead to the affected to become so enchanted by the individual, that the mere thought of them ever leaving could lead to...catastrophic effects. Do not use until tested...” Demencia trailed. Flug hadn’t tested that love potion...

She shook her head and went to the antidote. A small, folded notepad paper was folded and taped to the inside. She delicately pulled it out and opened it.

It was strange writing in...in a language she did not know. Small symbols, she hadn’t seen them ever before. 

She looked down at the cure. 

“Here we go Fives, the answer to this problem. Let’s do this before Black Hat falls any more in love with Flug,” Demencia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, another short chapter. These will get longer I PROMISE. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


	4. What A Wonderful World

“I...I think...you should surprise me. You know more places in time and space than I do,” Flug muttered. 

“Very well...” Black Hat purred. “Come with me, I’ll show you a whole different world.”

That world happened to be Black Hat’s own private bathroom. It too was coated in the black stickiness, forming a web that Flug had to maneuver through. Black Hat simply walked through it. It was him, but just seeing him pass through it as if it wasn’t there was a fascinating sight.

“Sir...what are we doing here?” Flug asked. 

Black Hat rolled his head around before answering. “Showing you the powers of my world.”

He turned on the bath, allowing the tub to fill with dark green water. Flug was confused, and praying this didn’t turn out the way he thought it was going to. He half expected Black Hat to ask him to start unclothing, only he did not.

Instead, Black Hat stepped into the water, still fully clothed. Much like ink, the melted skin turned the water black as he sat in it. He ran his gloved hands over it, turning the green water black. “Come in doctor...the water is warm...”

Flug looked back to the door. Two massive tentacled were crossed over it. Escape would be impossible at this point. 

“Come to me Flug,” Black Hat purred, swirling the water to make patterns with the blackness coming from his hand. “It’s warm here, and so comfortable...and there’s room for one other.” 

Flug hugged his sides. He shifted his lab coat, which he had put back on before coming here. He didn’t want to go, it could lead to...to things he did not want.

“A..are you sure?” Flug asked.

“I would never do anything to hurt you,” Black Hat purred. Flug laughed a bit at that. Oh the terribly irony. 

He walked forward slowly. He moved to take off his shoes, but Black Hat stopped him. “No need take off your clothes.”

Flug slowly stepped into the water. It was rather...warm. Not an uncomfortable warm, but a soothing warm. Tepid, a perfect temperature.

He slowly sat down across from Black Hat. Black Hat’s tentacles stretched out and wrapped around Flug’s arms. He brought the scientist closer. He forced the scientist to his chest, rubbing his back lovingly, watching the black water flowing down the scientist’s white lab coat. 

“Do you trust me?” Black Hat whispered. Flug looked up at him.

“Hold your breath,” Black Hat whispered. Flug was confused, and as he drew in air to speak, Black Hat fell back.

They went underwater, fully submerged. But Black Hat kept falling back, deeper and deeper. Flug blinked fearfully. How deep was this bathtub?! A second ago he had been sitting in it!

Black Hat held tightly to him, making sure to keep him close as they sank back into the deep. 

Flug looked up, seeing the trail of black Black Hat made as they fell in the dark green water.

Black Hat let go of Flug, allowing the scientist to just drift in space as Black Hat swam up to be level with him. Flug looked down. There was nothing...just darkness. Almost like being in the open ocean.

He looked back up at Black Hat. He was grinning, a cloud of black surrounding him. He moved towards Flug, taking his hands again. He placed them over his shoulders, then taking Flug by his waist. 

At this point, Flug was low on air. Black Hat must have sensed it, since he moved Flug’s bag up and pushed his mouth to Flug’s, breathing in oxygen. When he was finished, Flug saw tissues flapping on Black Hat’s neck as he breathed. Wait...did Black Hat...grow gills?!

Black Hat pulled his mouth away, and then slowly began to move backwards, still holding Flug. He was mimicking something, dancing it seemed like. There was a movement to it, fluid movement. Every now and again he would give Flug air, and then draw away slowly. 

His claws stroked over Flug’s bag, a grin Flug assumed to be loving over his face. But his loving grin and his fear-inflicting grin were almost the same. 

He moved to Flug’s lips again, and at first Flug assumed it was air, so he allowed him to kiss him. But then his tongue shoved into his mouth. Flug tried to push away, but Black Hat held him tightly. His tongue seemed to open up, pouring a liquid into Flug’s mouth. It trickled down the back of his throat, and when Black Hat pulled away and held Flug’s body, he grinned again.

Whatever Black Hat gave him, it made Flug feel drowsy. Really...really...drowsy...

He shut his eyes, slowly falling into a death-like sleep.

~~~

When he came to, he was back on Black Hat’s bed, completely dry. The demon was nowhere to be seen, but his spider web of matter was still hanging in the room. Flug looked over the edge of the bed. The ground was so far away...but maybe he could just...

Flug slowly went to one of the tendrils of matter that clung to the bed and connected to the ground. He slowly grabbed it, casting a quick glance around the room before sliding down towards the ground.

He heard the sound of a gramophone playing. In the corner, covered in black slime, was an old gramophone.

“I see skies of blue and clouds of white....”

He looked towards the door and towards the gramophone. “The bright blessed day and the dark sacred night...”

Flug slowly walked towards the gramophone, his hands pressed close to his chest as he approached it. Had Black Hat put this on? But why? It was a happy song, why did he like happy songs?

“And I think to myself, what a wonderful world...”

Flug jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. He spun around. “Black Hat!” He gasped, catching himself from falling on the table the gramophone rested on.

“I put this song on while you slept, it’s the happiest song I own,” Black Hat said gently. He drew closer to Flug, his arms sliding around Flug’s waist to rest on the table. “Did you sleep well?” He asked.

“Y-yes...” Flug said. “Very much so...”

“I kept you warm while you slept, you were so cold when I brought you back here. Once you were dry, I left you alone to sleep. Why are you out of bed?” Black Hat asked.

“I was just...looking around,” Flug said.

“Come back to bed,” Black Hat said. “You’re going to get cold again.”

“No! N-no thanks...I mean...” Flug said. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But you were so COLD, I can’t let you be cold...” Black Hat said. He pushed his forehead against Flug’s forehead. “I need to keep you warm and safe.”

Flug pushed further away, and pushing any farther he feared, would break his back. 

“I’m touched sir...really...I am...but...what about Demencia? Don’t you have any feelings for her?” Flug asked quietly. 

“Demencia means NOTHING to me!” Black Hat hissed, his claws unsheathing. “It’s only you Flug, I want YOU. I want to taste you flesh and your body, I want to keep you warm and safe in my arms, I want to make you happy. You consume my thoughts Flug, you are everything to me, you belong to me and I belong to you. We are for EACH OTHER. Why don’t you understand that?! I LOVE you, and I will only love you. Why don’t you ACCEPT it? Why do you keep fighting me?” Black Hat growled.

“Because you AREN’T in love with me! I just gave you a love potion and now all these feelings you feel for me aren’t real! And the more you say those things...the more confused I get. Hearing you say those things just...confuses me so bad...” Flug muttered. 

“They aren’t fake Flug, they are REAL. Don’t overthink it my cariño, just accept it. Accept that you are mine and I am your’s,” Black Hat said. He suddenly paused. “Is it because of Demencia you are having a hard time accepting this?”

“W-what?!” Flug asked. 

“Demencia, is she the reason you cannot love me back? Is she keeping you from me?” Black Hat asked. The gooey cloth of his jacket began to bristle on his back, as if he were an animal.

“N-no! Black Hat...jefecito I don’t like her like that!” Flug said quickly, reaching forward and grabbing Black Hat’s coat. “Please, you must believe that!”

“She’s keeping you from me...” Black Hat muttered, ignoring Flug’s begging. He looked away from Flug, a shadow casted over his face. “She’s...KEEPING you from me...”

“No! Black Hat-“

“I’ll free you.”

He grew, his matter bubbled up, changing him into a monster.

“Sir! No!”

He broke through the door frame out into the hallway, abandoning Flug in the room. 

Behind Flug, the gramophone still played. 

“What a wonderful world...”

The song ended. 

~~~

Demencia picked up the flask, which held nothing but water and the brains of a praying mantis.

“I don’t think we’re doing this right,” Demencia said. 5.0.5 looked at the notes. He did not understand the notation written. It wasn’t even a recipe...it was just random words scribbled over a page. The page that had been taped to it wasn’t helpful either, a few stray symbols that 5.0.5 nor Demencia understood. 

“Maybe there’s more information on the actual love potion page, something to help decipher the antidote side,” Demencia said.

5.0.5 nodded. He flipped a page back, looking over the page. He had basic reading skills, Flug had read to him many children’s books when he was just a cub. He could read and understand both Spanish and English, but it was on par with a kindergartener.

“Maybe we missed a step,” Demencia said.

As she moved towards the notebook, 5.0.5 sniffed the air. It smelled like flowers, as if a strong perfume had been sprayed. He looked around. His eyes shrank when he saw black ooze seep from the cracks in the walls. Quickly he pushed Demencia.

“Fives! What are you-“ Demencia turned, spotting the black matter. She ducked for a hiding spot. 5.0.5 ran for a closet, shutting the door behind him.

Black Hat materialized in the center of the room, still dripping hot wax. His teeth were bared, and his eyes were ablaze with rage. 

“Where are you!?” He growled, his eye searching around wildly. “How DARE you keep him from me! He is MINE! I LOVE HIM!” 

He picked up something and threw it, hitting the wall. Demencia peaked out from behind the table she hid behind.

Black Hat drew towards the table with Flug’s notes on it. He picked them up, examining the contents within. 

“Y...you ARE trying to keep him from me!” Black Hat screeched, his hand trembling as he held the notebook. His claws tore into the paper. “YOU’RE TRYING TO KEEP HIM FROM ME!”

The enraged demon ripped the book in half by it’s spine. “You’ll NEVER take him away from me!” He burned both sides of the book, dropping the singed pages. “I LOVE HIM!” He roared. “NO ONE WILL TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!”

Demencia hugged her ponytail close to her. The room erupted in fire as the demon expelled his anger. He threw tables, destroyed countless amounts of chemicals and other ingredients, he tore a chunk of the wall and broke it into thousands of pieces, further destroying the room. 

When the demon was finally calmed, he spoke again. “If EITHER of you try to keep him from me, I will kill you. That’s a promise.”

Demencia peaked over the table. Black Hat was gone. She slowly crawled out from behind her hiding spot. 

5.0.5 left the closet, trembling terrible. She went to him and gave him a hug. “It’s okay Fives...he can’t hurt us. He can’t hurt us...”

5.0.5 whined into her shoulder. He then moved towards the burnt book. He piked up one half. It...it was just a bunch of ashes barely sticking together. It was useless.

The cure was gone. 

All that was left, was the paper with the many symbols on the ground. Demencia picked it up and dust it off. It was completely unharmed. She shoved it into her shoe.

“We can’t stay here Fives...we can’t...” she whispered. “If we do, he’ll KILL us...”

5.0.5 whimpered like a child.

“We have to leave, we have to find help...somehow. I don’t know what we’ll do but...we have to leave,” She said.

5.0.5 pressed closer to her. He didn’t want to leave his home, to leave Flug with that monster, but his and Demencia’s life were at risk, and the only possible way to fix Black Hat was to leave. Flug wouldn’t be harmed, 5.0.5 didn’t think, but he could be forced into situations he didn’t want. 

But, the quicker they left to work on the cure, the better.

5.0.5 nodded to her. 

“I’m glad you’re on my side,” Demencia said. “I’ll grab my axe, and then we’ll leave.”

~~~

 

Black Hat returned to the room, finding Flug still in the same spot he had left him. The scientist was on the ground on his knees, his face clasped into his hands.

Black Hat gently took him in his arms, bringing him to their bed. He delicately laid him on the bed, laying beside him, His tentacles brought him closer, to his chest. Black Hat kissed the scientist delicately on his head. “They won’t trouble us anymore...”

“Y-you killed them...didn’t you?” Flug muttered. 

“...no. But I did make my point. You are MINE Flug, and I am yours. They won’t come between us or our love again,” Black Hat promised. “Now, we can focus on us, and only us...”

Flug’s eyes scrunched shut. “Relax...” Black Hat purred. “I’m here now, I won’t leave you again.”

Flug did not relax. His body was tense, his muscles were flexed, and his eyes were scrunched. He gripped the sheets, and he made a small cry. Why was he so upset?!

Black Hat slowly drew a tentacle towards Flug, a sharp end slowly sliding into Flug’s arm. It injected...something into him. Flug didn’t know what...but it made him relax. He felt tired, yet totally relaxed.

“There now, you’ve finally relaxed,” Black Hat purred. 

“Jefecito...what did you...”

“Shh, our world is silent....go to sleep...” Black Hat purred, bringing Flug against his chest. His body began to warm, almost like a heating pad. It wasn’t an uncomfortable hot, it was just the right amount of heat that made it sickeningly comfortable.

“I love you so much.”

Flug fell into the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this chapter is semi-long! There was a scene in this chapter inspired off of a movie I saw recently and absolutely loved. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, thank you for all of the comments and kudos and bookmarks, I love reading what you guys have to say about it, whether it be screaming at the characters or expressing your love, it means the world, thank you so much!


	5. Immortal Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A NOTE: This chapter does contain a fair bit of blood, and very very light smut (basically implied) smut. Just a warning!

He awoke again, this time colder. Black Hat was gone, again. This was all just deja-vu. A second chance to escape, to end this whole mess. 

Where had Black Hat gone though? His mess of matter was still here yes, and the bed was still suspended in air. 

Had the Eldritch gone to finish off Demencia and 5.0.5? No, no he couldn’t let that happen! Quickly Flug went to the side again and slid down, standing on solid ground. He was jumped when he heard a loud growl, looking up at the ceiling. 

Black Hat was there, almost trapped like a fly in a spiderweb. His whole body was stretched out, forming the heart of the spiderweb of his melted body. Only his head jutted out. He wasn’t asleep, no, his eye was wide open. But when Flug moved, Black Hat didn’t notice. 

Was this his way of sleeping? Going off into a daze and then coming back to reality? Flug didn’t want to investigate any further. Quickly, he went for the door. Nothing would distract him this time. 

He softly shut the door behind him, and when it was closed, he breathed a loud sigh of relief. He quickly but quietly hurried away from the room, towards his lab. He pushed the latch and slid it open, but he couldn’t even step inside. 

His heart shattered when he saw the mess before him. 

It was gone. His entire life’s work, all of his machines and inventions and poisons and chemical concoctions, all of his blue prints and files that had taken many sleepless nights to draw up...they were gone. Now, they were useless piles of metal and ash...he reached down and touched a broken flask. His entire life’s work...gone.

And with it, his notes. His notes that held the antidote, the escape of this nightmare. Slowly, Flug stepped into the rubble and walked through the graveyard of his once greatest achievements. He found what once had been a notebook full of knowledge, his notes, a useless pile of ash and soot on the ground. He picked up half of it, and watch them disintegrate in his own hands. 

Demencia and 5.0.5 were gone. They had fled for their own lives no doubt, it was the last thing they could do. What else could they have done? There was no cure, there was nothing. Nothing that could stop the love potion from corrupting Black Hat any further, nothing that could save Flug from this living hell. With this realization came the end of the last, tiny flame of hope that maybe, just maybe, someone was going to rescue him. No one was coming to save him, no one COULD save him...he was stuck here, with this monster that was obsessed with him...forever.

 

Stuck here...with this monster that was obsessed with him...forever.

Stuck...forever...

He slowly slid down to his knees, sinking to sit on his feet. Tears threatened in his eyes as suddenly the world seemed to stop spinning.

He had nothing to work with...no starting place. There were no materials, no notes, not even a trace of the love potion to start off of. He had nothing.....nothing but his own intellect, which even now was beginning to fail him. 

He took a deep breath in, but gave up trying to keep calm. His head fell to his hands and he began to cry. He didn’t care if Black Hat heard him. There was no point anymore. Even if he fled this house, Black Hat WOULD hunt him down, hunt him to the ends of the Earth. Then, he would capture him, and drag him back here.

It would be one vicious cycle of cat and mouse.

But then he had a final thought, one last glorious idea.

He couldn’t run.

He couldn’t hide.

He couldn’t make a cure.

He couldn’t kill Black Hat.

He couldn’t kill himself (that’d get nothing done).

So what did that leave?

Why, embrace this of course.

Flug slowly looked up, staring down the torn poster of a cat hanging onto a tree. Just, simply embrace it. Embrace Black Hat’s untrue love, embrace his possession over him and embrace Black Hat’s honeyed words and loving gestures. Because that was all there was left to do, and as much as he didn’t want it, if he simply allowed Black Hat to do as he will, maybe it would lead down some sort of road where Flug could make the cure. What else could he do?

He just, he couldn’t let himself fall to Stockholm Syndrome. He had to know that this was not real love, that this is all just imbalanced chemicals. He had to fight his mind’s want to bend to the idea that this was true love. He had to...he couldn’t give in to the mentality.

It would all be just one big act, he couldn’t lose himself in his character.

It was almost like the skin changer technique. He had to pretend to be someone he wasn’t, to take up a pretend life, but never, never, never forget he wasn’t actually in love with Black Hat. All just pretend, just using the skin changer technique.

His thoughts were interrupted by hands slowly running over his shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” Black Hat asked. “I thought I heard you crying.”

“I was just...what happened here?” Flug asked.

“Your lab,” Black Hat sighed. “Those heathens destroyed it! They were trying to take you away from me Flug, and they destroyed the lab in the process! They didn’t know what they were doing-“ Black Hat’s shoulder massage grew more violent. “-they added too many chemicals together, and the bloody thing exploded. I made sure to put them in their place...but it seems they’ve run off.”

“So it’s just me and you...” Flug muttered. He shut his eyes. 

Black Hat slowly leaned down and kissed the top of Flug’s paper bag. “Indeed my darling, it is just me and you. You and I, me and you, forever alone, and now that we are alone, we only have one final thing to worry about.”

“Huh?” Flug looked up at him. Black Hat was grinning. “But don’t worry about that, now I must ask you. Are you hungry doctor?”

“Hungry?” Flug asked.

“Yes doctor, I know you humans must eat more constantly that I. Mortality has such disadvantages,” Black Hat said. “But, that will all be over soon.”

Flug was about to ask another question, but Black Hat had already gathered him in his arms and picked him up off the floor. “But first, you must eat.” 

Eat? It seemed more like a command than a simple statement. Even if Flug was a little hungry, he still would have objected if the choice was given. 

Black Hat purred as he carried him, laying gentle kisses on his head as he walked. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are~? Some nights, I think about you. I think about your skin, and how you would look naked of skin to let me see your delicious insides. You are a beautifully crafted human Flug, such perfection...”

Flug was unsettled at those words. “Uh...thank you.”

As Black Hat walked, his spider web of matter grew. It grew like vines from a tree, spreading over the house, with tiny eyes and mouthes and thorns within the many tendrils. The many branches of it disturbed the furniture and paintings along the walls. 

He reached the kitchen and snapped his fingers, conjuring a chair and setting Flug within. He then went to the counter, retrieving an empty plate.

“What do you hunger for my amorcito?”

“I-I don’t mind...anything...”

Black Hat purred. “An excellent choice.” He drew his hand over the empty plate. He conjured a meal for his lover, flicking his finger to conjure a table in front of Flug. He brought the plate over and sat it down in front of him. He snapped his fingers, and utensils, a napkin, and a cup of some red liquid, it looked to be wine, appeared in a quick puff of smoke.

“Eat,” Black Hat said. 

“Thank you for the food sir...” Flug muttered. Slowly he picked up the utensils and began to cut into the food.

Black Hat’s eyes did not waver from Flug as he watched him eat. He didn’t even blink. He simply smiled his snake smile, his tongue darting out from between his teeth every now and again. 

Flug ate till he was full, and then leaned back. 

“Are you finished?” Black Hat asked, his smile growing even wider.

“Y..yes...” Flug said. He coughed, and then coughed again, before breaking into a coughing fit. His vision began to grow cloudy, as things in his head began to blur. “W-what did you...”

“Shh, let the poison take affect,” Black Hat purred, going to Flug and supporting him as he fell forward. “It will relax you for this.”

“You...you drugged me...” Flug murmured. He could barely keep his eyes open, his head began to spin as his brain felt like it was pulsing against his skull. He was losing feeling in his arms and legs, they were going numb.

“Shh, shh...hush...it won’t kill you, it will simply paralyze you for a time-being...” Black Hat picked up the doll-like scientist. He left the kitchen, heading for the bedroom. “You see Flug, there’s a slight problem with our relationship. Something is still keeping you from me.”

Flug did not respond. He was too dizzy. 

“Flug, I will live forever, I will go on until the ends of time and beyond. You? You will rot, your body decays, you age. I love you Flug, I love you more than life and I will only love you until the ends of my days, which are to never come. Do you know what that means?” Black Hat asked, looking down at the doctor.

He didn’t respond, he was too delirious to.

“It means I will love you forever. But you don’t last forever, you last only a short amount of time. That’s why we must cheat death Flug. We must stop your body from decaying, from dying. We must keep you young, so you can stay with me for the rest of eternity. That’s why I fed you poison, to relax you. This only works if you are relaxed my sweet doctor,” Black Hat said. He leaned down and kissed Flug’s head. “I’m going to make you immortal, just like me. That way, we can be together, forever.”

Tears formed in Flug’s eyes. He pushed words from his lips. “No...please...no...”

“Don’t worry Flug, it will only pinch. Once it is over, I shall reward you for being so brave. Isn’t that you’ve always wanted doctor? For me to sing your praises?” Black Hat purred. 

He reached the bedroom and opened the door. He snapped his fingers, turning out all the lights.

Seven candles in a circle were lit in the center of the room. In the center, the dead body of a goat, a knife, a metal tub filled with steaming water, and what looked like plants, specifically flowers. Flug was no botanist, but he recognized stinging nettle and lotuses and lilacs.

Black Hat gently placed Flug into the tub. “Now, you have the easiest part. Simply lay in this tub and relax.”

He went into his pocket, pulling out a small little bottle. 

“This is Qeres Flug. It was used by Egyptians for mummification. It can kill angels, and, when reacting with my blood, creates the vapors of immorality. The recipe was lost, this all I own of it...but I’m willing to give it up Flug. I’m willing to give it all up for you...for us to be together. This is all for you my amorcito, for our relationship,” Black Hat said. He opened the bottle and emptied it into the tub.

He then took the the knife from the floor and drew back his sleeve. “I love you,” he whispered. Then, Black Hat ran the blade along his arm, dropping the knife and squeezing the wound over the tub. His blood dripped into the tub, making a hissing sound when it touched the holy water.

In his poisoned state, Flug couldn’t flee. He could only sit in the ghastly concoction that was burning him. It hurt, but it wasn’t terrible. It felt like millions of tiny needles piercing his body. Vapor rose from the red bubbling water, inhaling it only made his insides burn.

Black Hat drew towards the center of the circle of candles. He took the knife and bled the goat, rubbing the blood over the ground and muttering words Flug didn’t understand. His voice was more like a harsh growl as he drew out patterns on the ground. He then took the flowers to the morbid bath Flug was laid in, and dropped them in, saying something. Flug could pick out a few words in Latin. “Mortem...vita...”

The flowers caused the water to burn even more, but Flug could not flinch his muscles in pain. He could only let out a screech, straining his throat.

Black Hat returned to the circle of candle and slowly blew out each one. As he did so, he counted down from twelve.

When he blew out the final candle, there was a second of silence, of nothing. But the markings on the floor began to glow, and eventually, red light erupted from the water and the markings. It felt like his skin was on fire, and he wanted so badly to die. 

He must have passed out, because he had no memory after that. All he could remember was Black Hat lightly picking him up, soaking and trembling, and bringing him up to the bed.

“Oh Flug, Flug I’m so proud of you, you did so well, you were so relaxed and calm...” Black Hat purred, setting Flug on the bed and laying next to him. His body temperature began to climb to warm Flug. “I love you so much...and now that you are immortal, nothing can keep us apart Flug. Nothing in the whole world.”

Black Hat nuzzled into the crook of Flug’s neck. “Not even death could do us part.”

Flug felt Black Hat begin to trail kisses down his neck, stopping at his collarbone to give it extra attention. He mainly used his tongue and lips, but Flug could feel his boss’s shark like teeth just barely graze over his skin.

“S-sir...please...oh...” Flug felt sensation return to his limbs as Black Hat kept kissing him. It felt so...so good. He hadn’t felt this sort of touch before, and his own self-pleasure was nothing compared to what Black Hat was doing. 

He longed for that feeling, that human feeling. Raw emotion, raw need, and after such stressful days, he needed SOMETHING to just help him forget all of this.

“Go on...” Flug muttered. “Black Hat...pleasure me...”

The grin that broke over Black Hat’s face was unsettling. He slowly drew himself to a position over Flug. “If that’s what you want my dear little doctor~!”

Oh god it felt so good. Something human, something he could actually feel. He’s wanted to feel for so long, and to have this sort of sensation, it was amazing. He tried to imagine it as someone else besides Black Hat, but Black Hat’s own appendages made it difficult to do so. 

So, he simply accepted it. But either way, it still felt amazing. Such human pleasures...he had never felt them before.

When they had finished, Flug found himself drawing closer to Black Hat. Black Hat tenderly rubbed over the scientist’s skin, tracing the many marks he had made. Flug thought he could taste something. It had a flowery scent, almost like a fine perfume. He knew that smell, that taste. It was the love potion.

But then again, it might have just been all in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (late) Christmas everyone! 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS!!! They really inspire me to write and I love hearing your guys thoughts or just see that you guys are enjoying this story!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!


	6. A Promise

Demencia hunched her shoulders as she walked, gripping her axe tightly. She had no idea where they were going, well, she did. Away from Black Hat Manor that was for certain. 

5.0.5 followed in pursuit after her, his head held low. 

“Aw come on Fives, at least it isn’t raining!” Demencia said. She patted his shoulder. “At least we got that going for us!”

5.0.5 gave a weak smile.

“Now, let’s get a look at these symbols,” Demencia said. She pulled the paper from her shoe. “Wanna try the local library? I’m sure we’d find something on this stuff there, with all those books and all!”

5.0.5 nodded. The library seemed like a good first stepping stone. 

But Demencia’s way of getting into the library was...violent, to say the least. She knocked the door in and demanded everyone to drop what they were doing and ‘get down’ while she looked for a computer to use. Once she found one, she immediately got to work. 5.0.5 felt guilty looking at all the horrified faces. 

“Here we go Fives! Spell symbols! Each one translates roughly into something in Latin! So~” Demencia grabbed a random book from the library that had been sitting on the desk, and a pen. She flipped open the book to the white page in the front and began to write down what each symbol meant.  
“Now we plug it into the online translator!” Demencia plugged each word in. “Huh, translates roughly to ‘the creator of evil, come forth, come forth, come forth.”

After each ‘come forth’ Demencia said, the ground and walls shook, as if there was an earthquake. 5.0.5 grabbed onto the desk, trembling at the sudden movement. 

Demencia grinned. “Come forth! Come forth! Come forth!” She said again, standing and practically shouting it.”The creator of evil! Come forth! Come forth! Come forth!”

Nothing happened, but the ground kept shaking angrily as she chanted. 

“Freeze!”

Demencia froze, staring at the policemen with guns trained at her forehead. She raised her hands slowly into the air. “Fives!” She hissed. “My axe!”

5.0.5 did not move.

“Fives!”

“Shut it, you’re Black Hat’s workers aren’t you?” The one she assumed was the leader said. She nodded. “You’re under arrest.”

Demencia laughed a bit. “Under a rest? I’m not tired though!”

The policeman was about to speak, but he stopped. He dropped his weapon, his companions doing the same. Demencia’s head tilted. “You okay?” 

“Do you hear that?” He asked. 

Demencia opened her mouth, but paused when one by one, the police officers dropped, almost like dead bodies.

Everyone in the library seemed almost dead, 5.0.5 and herself were the only remaining survivors.

“Fives...what the hell was that?” She hissed. 5.0.5 made a concerned sound of confusion.

A man came out from behind one the shelves. He wore rather fine clothes, almost like Black Hat. In fact, he almost seemed like WAS Black Hat, from the way he walked, to his appearance, to the way he merely entered the room. But unlike Black Hat, he was actually a human.

“Well that never gets easier, but you both needed me so badly,” he said.

“Wait...this was...you?” Demencia asked, pointing to the bodies.

“Yes, simply knocked out, but completely alive,” he said. “Now, we should get working on this love potion problem. I can’t stay for long, so ask as many questions as you can.”

“Who...are you?” Demencia asked curiously, taking a step towards him.

“Simply call me A.I,” he said.

“Okay, A.I, who even are you? What are you? What did you do to the police guys, and how do you know about out problem?” Demencia asked. 

He smiled. If Demencia weren’t already in love, she’d say he looked pretty cute. “I can’t answer some of those, for the sake of this universe. But I will tell you, I’m an old friend of Black Hat’s, we have a sort of...history together. I’ve watched his entire organization since he went off on his own. When I saw the problem, I knew you might need a few extra hands,” A.I said. “The police are simply unconscious for now, they and everyone else have forgotten the past 24 hours.”

“Cool, so you’re magical like Black Hat,” Demencia said. “So, what’s your thoughts on our problem?”

“There are beings in this town who help those in trouble,” A.I said simply, studying his tie as he spoke. “You both simply have to put aside your hatred for each other for the greater good of everyone including yourselves.”

“I don’t do ‘the greater good,’” Demencia said, putting air-quotes around the words the greater good. “And if you’re implying we have to ask the heroes for help, than I’m gonna have to say no.”

“Very well, I only told you the only answer you have at this moment. But don’t listen to me, let Black Hat love Flug forever, live out the rest of your lives on the streets. My time in this world fades...” A.I said. He slowly began to fade, almost like a ghost. 

“Wait! Where would we even go to find the heroes?!” Demencia asked as he faded.

“It would be quite obvious. Black Hat isn’t the only entity with a hideout that reflects who he is.”

With that, A.I gave a small wave. “Good luck,” he said.

He was gone. 

~~~  
It had been a dream, but he could recall the fear in him feel so real that the dream felt like a reality.

It left him the exact moment he jolted awake and gripped his shoulders, making sure he was still alive and here on this Earth. It had frightened him so bad, his brain had pushed it out of his mind.

He recalled only bits and pieces of it.

Let’s see...he didn’t remember how it started. But he recalled Black Hat, he was monstrous. He had doubled in height and body mass, and his eye had turned to that dark void with the red orb for a pupil. Something had pissed him off.

Then...then he could remember staring down at a body...but who’s it was he forgot. Black Hat had whispered something to him. “It’s over now...”

Then...then all he could remember was dancing with Black Hat, crying while doing so. 

It didn’t make any sense, usually nightmares he remembered the best when it came to his dreams, but he couldn’t recall this one at all.

Flug sighed. He ran his hands over his bag, going over the events that had occurred before he had fallen asleep.

Lets see...

He had been drugged. Yes, that he remembered. He had been drugged and...and...

Flug looked at his hands, turning them to look at his palms, and then the backs of his hands. Yes, these were his hands. The hands that had created countless inventions and blueprints that had been destroyed by Demencia and 5.0.5 on accident, according to Black Hat. 

He flexed his hands into a fist. But...

He slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, glancing over it onto the ground. The candles, the markings, the blood and the tub...it was all still there. 

“I’m...I’m immortal...” he muttered. The idea wouldn’t sink it. No, no he was going to die. He had to die one day, all things on this Earth that weren’t Black Hat died at some point. He said the words again. “I’m immortal...”

Okay...immortality...then what? Then...then came the moment in bed.

Flug touched his neck. Slowly he pulled his shirt collar away from his neck. Yes, there were numerous bite marks and clawing and bruises on his neck and down his chest, and now that he thought of it...his hips were sore.

Okay, his boss had taken his virginity. This was fine...everything was going to be fine...everything was going to be okay...he could find a way to reverse this...to get rid of the immorality.

“Idiot...” he hissed to himself, tears of sad frustration whelming in his eyes. “I don’t have my lab anymore...”

He looked up when he heard the door open. 

It was Black Hat, holding a tea cup. He seemed in a much more controlled state now, his form was more contained than the mess he had once been. However, the melting was still there. It almost seemed like he was sweating. 

Flug slowly drew back, lying down and pretending to sleep. 

He felt the weight of the bed shift as Black Hat sat on it. He pretended to awaken, blinking once or twice. 

“Jefecito...?” He asked.

“Sleep well my dove?” Black Hat asked.

“Yeah...” Flug muttered, sitting up. Black Hat smiled. “That’s good, I brought you this...after such a hard ritual yesterday, this should heal a few aches within your body.” Black Hat held out the tea cup,

Which ritual was he talking about? The immorality or the sexual one?

“Oh, uh, thank you jefecito..,” Flug said, taking the cup gently. 

“Oh, silly me, almost forgot,” Black Hat said. He snapped his fingers, conjuring a straw in the cup. “Drink up.”

Flug sipped the tea slowly. Black Hat watched him do so, a smile still over his face that grew into a more devilish grin. 

When Flug finished, Black Hat took the cup back. He caused it to vanish in his grasp.

“I have a gift for you Flug,” Black Hat purred. “I know staying here can seem a bit...boring, Especially when I’m not around to entertain you or pleasure you.” He clasped his hands together. “So, while you slept, I rummaged through the remains of your lab.”

“Oh?” Flug asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

“I found this within the ashes, it’s a bit burnt, but I think you’ll find use of it.”

Flug prayed for something he could work with. Mechanic maybe, something he could use to escape, or cure Black Hat, or just get some kind of help. Maybe-

Oh.

Black Hat was holding a blueprint sketch book and a white piece of chalk. “Now you can keep your brain stimulated while I’m away. Won’t that be wonderful? You won’t grow bored and try to leave me again...but not that you want to, right Flug?” Black Hat asked. The smile on his face dropped. “You don’t want to leave me, do you? You want to stay here with me forever, don’t you? Don’t you?!”

“Yes,” Flug said quickly. He drew back a bit, afraid as Black Hat’s voice rose. His smile returned. “I love you so much,” Black Hat purred. He drew towards Flug, tossing the blueprints to the side. He raised the bag from Flug’s lips and kissed him. “Besides, why would you want to escape? We have everything we need...” Black Hat took Flug’s hands. “...right here.”

“Yes sir...” Flug muttered, looking away. 

“And we don’t need anyone else, just each other. I’ll protect you form anyone who tries to separate us, because we need each other to be happy,” Black Hat said. His voice was starting to grow violent again. “We NEED each other, this is the only way to be happy.” He gripped Flug’s arms. “I love you...”

“Yes sir...”

“No,” Black Hat said. He reached under Flug’s bag and tilted his head towards him. “Tell me you love me Flug. I want to hear those words leave your lips. I want to know you don’t want to leave me...please don’t leave me...”

“I won’t leave you sir...”

“Because?” Black Hat drew closer.

“...because I love you...” Flug muttered. 

“I love you too..” Black Hat purred. He kissed Flug again. “This is happiness Flug, this is all we need and ever will need.” He pressed his forehead to Flug’s bag. “I knew you didn’t want to leave...you’d never leave me.”

“I would never leave you jefecito...” Flug muttered. Black Hat purred. His hands drew back down to Flug’s hands. “You don’t know this...but today marks our three day anniversary! Isn’t that wonderful Flug? Three whole days we’ve been in love...just imagine it! Soon, it will be a week, then a month, and then a year! Then, decades will pass, and we will celebrate your first century alive, our first century together, and then...then my sweet dove....a whole millennium. A whole millennium of love Flug...OUR love...”

“Wow sir...” Flug tried to look happy.

“We will celebrate our first three days. I have a wonderful activity for us to do together, then we shall have dinner together...and then my dear doctor...if you so desire...we can make love again...and I’ll be as rough or as soft as you want me to be~” Black Hat purred.

“That sounds great señor,” Flug muttered. Had this what he had been reduced to? Simple responses that would please Black Hat?

“Excellent...” Black Hat purred. He drew even closer, his body shifting into a giant mass before reconstructing around Flug. His legs were beside Flug and his arms wrapped around his waist. “But first...” he pulled Flug back, bringing Flug close to him. A tentacle slithered up under Flug’s lab-coat and shirt to wrap multiple times around his stomach. Black Hat’s hands rubbed Flug’s back, a deep purr rumbling in his chest. Flug felt the Eldritch’s body temperature rise. “...I’ve missed you since I’ve been gone. Any second I have to be away from you...it hurts me Flug. I need to be with you, I can’t live without you. Can you not live without me Flug? Our love is so strong...so powerful...”

“I can’t live without you Black Hat...” Flug muttered. He felt the tentacle around his stomach squeeze him tighter. 

“I knew you couldn’t live without me...” Black Hat purred. “Do you promise to never leave me Flug? Say it, say you promise. In fact, swear by something, swear by our love, and I’ll know you mean it.” 

“I swear by our love I won’t leave you Black Hat...” Flug said. The tentacle around his stomach got even tighter, he could barely breathe. Black Hat grinned. 

“And that’s a promise?”

Flug swallowed. “That’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one isn’t very eventful, it’s setting up the next chapter for me. 
> 
> I SAW THE NEW VILLAINOUS SHORT AND BLACK HAT GOT SO MAD I LOVED IT.
> 
> I tried to show some of Black Hat’s uncontrollable anger in this chapter, and if he mixed it with his burning love and obsession for Flug.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> (Points to you if you know who A.I actually is, he’ll be mentioned a few more times through out the story, mainly to explain where he came from and such).


	7. Date Night

“It’s behind here.”

“The...the grandfather clock?”

Flug stared up at the enormous clock. It was stuck at 12:49, never moving, he wondered why Black Hat kept it. 

“I keep him behind here because... if I kept him in this house, he’d kill everyone. But not you, not you anymore...he’ll smell my claim on you...he knows not to attack my claim...” Black Hat said. He took Flug’s hand. “I have a surprise for you inside.”

“For...for me?” Flug asked. Black Hat nodded, a smile growing over his face. “Of course for you.”

He reached a hand out and grasped the door handle of the clock. The clock turned a ghost green transparency. Black Hat gave a gentle tug and stepped through the door. Flug followed him, keeping close to him as they walked down the dark hallway. 

“You’ve met Lil’ Jack before...haven’t you?” Black Hat asked. 

“I...I know of him...he’s your snake...” Flug muttered. 

“Yes Flug...he is my pet...he kills for me when I do not want to get my hands dirty...he is loyal...” Black Hat’s eye shifted. 

Flug did not answer. Black Hat tugged him closer. He grabbed him suddenly, and Flug nearly slipped over the ledge that dropped into a pit filled with bones. 

“Oh Jackie...” Black Hat purred. “Come out~! There’s someone I’d love for you to meet.”

Flug saw movement in the corner of the pit. Shimmering scales shifted, and the massive snake uncoiled from the rock it was wound around. It’s giant eyes spotted Flug, and it’s tongue darted from it’s mouth. It slithered towards them, rising up to get a better look at Flug. 

“See? This is my lover Jackie...him and I are on a date night tonight,” Black Hat aid, his hands locking around Flug’s waist. Their melted state fused them together. 

Lil’ Jack got close to Flug, Flug could feel his heart-rate rise. The snake’s eyes seemed to stare directly into him, reading his soul and mind, he was frozen in fear. 

Then, the snake lowered itself back to the ground. 

“He likes you~” Black Hat purred. He seemed happy at this. “Good boy Jackie, I suppose you’d like a treat for behaving so well?” 

The snake gave a hiss of excitement, rising up against and swaying it’s body, almost like a dog wagging it’s tail. Black Hat’s hands unfused and he went into the pocket of his coat. He pulled a remote from within and clicked the button on it. 

From the ceiling dropped a large shank of meat. The snake’s tongue lashed in delight and lunged at the meat, coiling around and and consuming it. 

“I know you love violent things doctor...” Black Hat purred, walking behind Flug and hunching over to rest his chin on the doctor’s shoulder. “You love to watch things being tortured...I do as well...something we have in common...can you imagine?” Black Hat was sweetly purring directly into Flug’s ear, his hands wrapped around the doctor’s waist. “You and I-” he gently soid his hands up to take Flug’s. “-the most feared lovers of our time. We could torture anyone who did us wrong, anyone who’d try to take us away from each other. I’d run them down when they ran, I’d capture them and tie them up...and then you...you my dear doctor...you get all the fun.”

Flug shivered, his eyes not moving from the snake as it kept swallowing it’s meal. 

“You could do as you wish...break each rib one by one...give them a fate worst then death...hurt them so harshly and then leave them barely alive...oh the twisted things that go on inside that head of yours...all of your fantasies...real. And I’d help you fulfill them...” Black Hat kissed the side of Flug’s bag. “Because I love you...and I know you only want to inflict pain on others because of the pain you feel...make them suffer as you do...and I want to help inflict suffering...”

Flug’s heart-rate had elevated. What Black Hat said was true. He did love torture...it was a sick passion of his...and though he didn’t always show it, he often thought about it a lot. 

And Black Hat KNEW. He knew all of Flug’s desires, all of the suffering he had been through, every single thing. He wanted to make it better...he wanted to help Flug...he never wanted to help Flug, but now? Because he loved him?! He’d do anything for Flug, and Flug couldn’t help but feel...happy. 

Someone actually cared about him, someone wanted to help him, now, in this time where it seemed everyone had abandoned him, Black Hat was there, he was going to make it better. Flug had been blind, his mind clouded by fear and yet if he had just stopped and realized how wonderful this was.

Black Hat loved him, Black Hat would do anything for him. Black Hat cared about him. 

And...and he cared about Black Hat. He loved him. He loved more than life itself, he loved him more than science or, or, or flying, or anything. 

Black Hat stood, and Flug turned to look up at him. 

“Jefecito...I love you...” he whispered. Black Hat grinned, and he pushed Flug’s bag up. He gently placed a kiss on Flug’s lips, a small ribbon of his melted skin clung to Flug’s lower lip. 

“I love you too doctor,” Black Hat purred. “I’m glad you finally see things my way.”

“I’m glad too...I’m sorry I was just...I was scared...I thought you were only saying these things because of the potion...” Flug muttered. 

“No, no Flug, everything I say is real, every way I touch you I mean, and I promise, until death do us part, I will love only you,” Black Hat’s tone was sincere, almost as if he were reassuring a small child. “Don’t worry about that anymore, we’re in love, we’re on a date, let just worry about us tonight.”

“Okay,” Flug muttered. He gave a soft smile, which brightened Black Hat’s face. “Such a pretty face,” Black Hat purred. He offered his arm again. “Come, the date must go on, and there isn’t much else to see here, Jackie will simply sleep for awhile.”

Flug’s arm hooked around Black Hat’s. He felt Black Hat humming as they walked, though he wasn’t sure what song it was. 

 

They left, and Black Hat walked him through the hallways towards his broken lab. Why here?Flug didn’t like it here, not anymore. It hurt him to look at.

But Black Hat opened the door and walked Flug in. Flug was surprised by how dark it was. He felt Black Hat let go of him. 

“Flug, I wouldn’t tease you with the idea of torture, I want us to do something together, but more importantly, something that makes us both happy, besides each other.”

There was a sudden blinding light, but when Flug’s eyes adjusted, he saw there, tied in a chair with a rag in his mouth, was a hero. 

He looked up at Black Hat, who was smiling devilishly. He rested his arms on the chair, sinking onto his arms.

“You begin doctor, do as you will, ruin him,” Black Hat purred, snapping his fingers. A small trolley wheeled itself over to Flug. On it was an assortment of tools and poisons. Hacksaws, scalpels, syringes filled with poison, numerous hooks and nails, tiny spiked metal balls, oh badness the endless possibles that ran through Flug’s mind, his head hurt from thinking of them all.

“Go on then~” Black Hat purred. “I’m here to observe for now, I want my little doctor to have fun.”

Flug smiled. He removed the rag from the hero’s mouth. 

“Finally...” the hero gasped, his head slumped over. He tried to free himself. “W-where am I...?” He finally looked up, and his eyes widened with realization. He began to struggle even more. “God...god no!”

Flug picked up a syringe poison from the tray. 

Black Hat smiled, watching Flug slowly inject it into the hero’s neck. The hero slowly stopped his struggle, his muscles going weak. But he was alive, and he could feel pain.

Black Hat slowly walked around the chair, watching Flug exchange the syringe for a scalpel.

“Can you move him onto my operating table?” Flug asked. “Or...what’s left of it?”

Black Hat made a motion with his hand, and the hero was on the table, still tied up.

“Thank you,” Flug said. He moved his tools with him as he went to the table.

“The doctor’s in,” Flug muttered. He grinned a bit, and slowly ran the scalpel over the hero’s chest, baring his skin.

“D-don’t...don’t do this!” The hero begged. “Please...”

Flug didn’t answer, he only slid the scalpel down the hero’s chest again, earning shrill screeches from him. He repeated this process over and over and over, each slice gaining a new shriek from the hero. He rolled up his sleeves and pushed the hero’s flesh apart, reaching for the hooks behind him. He pinned the flesh back, exposing the hero’s rib cage. 

He casted a glance at the hero’s face. He was inches from death, his face pallid and his mouth slightly open, blood gurgling in the back of his throat. 

But that wasn’t fair, Flug thought. Why it had only been a few minutes! He reached for another syringe behind him and slowly injected it within the hero.

The hero quickly perked up, choking on his own blood. Flug slid a tube down his throat, allowing him to breath. He wanted the hero to be fully alive for what he was about to do.

He reached for the rib separator. The hero’s eyes widened, and he began to make sounds, begging for his life. 

Flug pushed the two blades of the separator between two ribs and slowly cranked.

The sounds, the wonderful sounds, music to his ears. The bones slowly snapping like twigs, the screeching from the hero.

Once the ribs were far enough apart, Flug reached within and began to dig around, thinking of the damage he could do. 

He felt two arms slowly push underneath his and entwine with his bloodied hands. Black Hat purred behind him, his chest rumbling as he did so. He rubbed Flug’s hands delicately, hooking onto them as Flug kept searching.

“His lungs,” Black Hat purred. “He has two of them, he could do without one.”

Flug’s small smile grew wider. “I couldn’t agree more.”

The hero shook his head vigorously. But Flug was already reaching for the scalpel again. Black Hat handed it to him by one of his tentacles, with Flug thanked him for. He then slowly pressed the small blade to the branch of the hero’s left lung. He slowly slid it back and forth, the hero jerking upwards with each slide. 

The lung came loose, and eventually, Flug was able to rip it off with a hard yank.

He set the lung off to the side.

Black Hat kissed Flug’s sweaty neck, licking at the small beads of sweat that had developed on the scientist’s neck. They were sweat, and he loved it immensely. He imagined how sweet Flug’s blood would taste like.

Flug slowly sewed back up the hero, who was now starting to fade from reality.

He removed the tube from the hero’s mouth.

“K-kill me...” he begged.

Flug smiled. Yes, he had done a good job. He always loved to hear those words. ‘Kill me...’ it gave him a feeling of control, he liked that.

“No...I don’t think I will...I’m not feeling nice today,” Flug muttered. Black Hat purred even louder, pressing closer to Flug’s neck.

“F-fucking monsters....” the hero spat.

“Of course we are, my scientist tortured you, and I watched, and we both enjoyed every second of it,” Black Hat said. He snapped his fingers, and the hero was gagged again.

He returned his attention to the doctor, kissing him lovingly. Flug leaned into his gentle kisses, enjoying his presence. Black Hat slowly ran his hand over Flug’s chest, it felt wonderful.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Black Hat purred.

“Yes...it was so much fun...”Flug whispered back.

“Good, I was hoping you’d enjoy it, I certainly did,” Black Hat muttered into his ear. “My clever doctor.”

Flug smiled.

“You’re my genius, you’re so smart, you’re the smartest who’s ever lived, and ever will live,” Black Hat purred. “You’re an evil genius.”

“Jefecito~” Flug was grinning. Yes, he was an evil genius. “You’re so evil, so maniacal.”

“Am I now?” 

“Evilest overlord I know.”

“Well~” Black Hat said. “All of this torture made me hungry, are you hungry Flug?”

“Famished mi amor.”

“Good, leave the hero, I’ll deal with him later. Now, let us have dinner.”

~~~

Black Hat allowed Flug to get cleaned up before dinner. He had changed back into his clothes that were still bloodied, and when he left the bathroom, Black Hat seemed displeased.

“You’re...wearing that? Not that I want to upset you dearest...but we’re on a date! You shouldn’t wear such horrid clothes on OUR date, our anniversary,” Black Hat went towards him. “Do you mind if I....change you? You’ll get your old clothes back, good as new, but...I just want you to look nice for this occasion.”

“Of course not,” Flug said. “Go ahead.”

Black Hat grinned and slowly ran his hands over Flug’s shoulders. Slowly, the messy lab coat and plane shirt turned into a suit and tie, and his jeans shifted to dress pants. His sneakers turned to dress shoes. 

“Better,” Black Hat purred. “You look stunning.”

“Thank you,” Flug muttered. Black Hat took his arm. “Come, dinner awaits.”

 

The kitchen was still a mess, but Flug was impressed with what Black Hat managed to scavenge together. The table was taped together, and two chairs were on opposite sides of it. A single rose was in a chipped vase on the table with a torn tablecloth. A lit candle was in the middle beside the rose. 

Black Hat walked Flug to his chair and snapped his fingers. The chair slid out from under the table and Black Hat motioned for Flug to sit. 

He sat on the opposite end of Flug, waving his hand and filling both wine glasses with red wine. He then leaned over the table, his hands clasped together and his elbows resting on top of the table.

“Flug, are you happy?” Black Hat asked.

“Yes sir,” Flug promised. Black Hat smiled at that.

“Wonderful, I’m only happy when you’re happy Flug,” Black Hat said. “I want you to know how much you mean to me Flug, how much I care about you. I want to provide for you Flug, I want to give you whatever it is you desire, any dreams you have, anything, I’d give it to you. You need to only tell me. If you want the world, I’ll give you the world and the stars, if you want the destruction of your enemies, I’ll give them to you on a silver platter and let you hurt them as badly as you want.” 

“That...that means a lot jefecito,” Flug said, toying with his fork on his plate. “But, I already have a lot of what I need, with you.”

Black Hat let out a content sigh and stared at Flug with a growing grin. “You’re too good for me,” he breathed, and Flug saw his melted state grow far worse. “Too good for me...”

Flug looked down.  
“Enough, I know you’re hungry, so I made you something...special,” Black Hat purred. He snapped his fingers. A silver platter with a dome over it appeared before Flug, and before Black Hat. 

“Please, eat,” Black Hat purred, motioning to the dish. Flug took the dome off and almost laughed. Pancakes...wow. Plane shaped pancakes, he almost felt like laughing. But for the fear of upsetting Black Hat, he smiled up at him. 

“Thank you!” He said cheerfully, mainly due to his amusement. He buttered them with the small dish of butter on his plate and drenched them in syrup. As he began to eat, he saw Black Hat remove the dome of his food. It was...the severed lung, not cooked, with a sprig of parsley on the side. 

Flug watched, curious at Black Hat’s way of eating. He’d never seen it before. 

Black Hat lowered himself to be level with his meal, his eye rolled to the back of his head and his mouth grew ten times it’s normal size, and multiple rows of more fangs grew from his mouth. He slowly engulfed the meal in his mouth and chomped down, swallowing it whole. 

He wiped his mouth with the napkin he had set on his lap and put it on the table. He then took a few sips of his wine. 

Flug sipped his wine through the straw in his cup. He finished the pancakes and wine, and he could feel his face become flushed. He was giggly, and slightly tipsy. 

Black Hat stood, and he smiled at his lover’s slightly drunken state. Flug barely drank, so when he did indulge himself in something such as this, he easily fell to a drunken state. He refilled his lover’s glass and went to his phonograph, putting on a record. It was instrumental, ballroom music he enjoyed thoroughly. He turned around, 

Flug had drained his cup, and he was giggling to himself. Black Hat went to him. Flug looked up at him. 

“Dance with me amorcito~” Black Hat purred, offering his hand. Flug smiled and took it. “Okay!”

Black Hat pulled him from his seat and put one hand on his waist and held the other out. Flug placed his hand on Black Hat’s shoulder. He seemed unsure. “I...I don’t know how to dance like this...” Flug muttered. 

“Follow my lead,” Black Hat purred. He began by stepping forward, and then taking a step back. Flug followed clumsily, unsure of his footing. When he accidentally stepped on Black Hat’s foot, the Eldritch didn’t seem to care. He simply went with it, waltzing freely with Flug around the broken kitchen, with the music playing in the background. Flug looked at the ground uncertainly. Black Hat dipped him once and then brought him back up, spinning him so he was behind him. 

“See? You’re a natural~” Black Hat purred, moving his hand up and down Flug’s waist. He spun Flug to face him again, began to move around with him again. His footing was getting better, Black Hat noted. Excellent, time to sweep him off his feet. He picked Flug up by his waist and spun him lightly in the air. At first, Flug seemed startled by it, but then he saw the smile on Black Hat’s face, and he seemed to be happy again. 

Black Hat set him down and went back to the normal position of one hand on his waist and the other holding his other hand. 

As he kept dancing with him, Flug noticed small tendrils flailing behind Black Bat, almost like seaweed underwater. They moved like fabric, Flug was fascinated by them. 

When the song ended, Black Hat dipped Flug again, and this time, he pushed the bag from his face and kissed him. 

Flug returned the kiss. When Black Hat brought him back up, he let go. “Wonderful dancing doctor~”

Flug smiled shyly. 

~~~

As Flug changed into more suitable sleep wear, Black Hat awaited him patiently on his bed. When he saw Flug exit the bathroom, he went down to him and brought him up to the bed, nuzzling his neck. 

He set Flug on the bed and laid next to him, kissing at his neck and rubbing his lover’s abdomen that had become slightly bloated from his wine intake. 

Flug’s placed a hand on Black Hat’s face as the Eldritch kissed him, laughing a bit. Black Hat seemed to be trying to tickle him. 

Black Hat pulled away and looked down at his lover with happiness. “Kiss me,” he purred. Flug did so, and Black Hat lowered himself to accept the kiss better. 

He broke and slowly drew himself on top of Flug. 

Flug’s arms slowly locked around Black Hat, and he smiled up at him as Black Hat began to kiss his neck again. “I love you, I love you,” Flug laughed. Black Hat’s chest rumbled with a purr. His kissing grew more violently, and as it did, he slowly began to remove Flug’s shirt. 

~~~

When the deed was done, and both were satisfied, Black Hat fell beside Flug, purring louder as Flug crawled towards Black Har and rested against his barren chest. 

They laid there, Black Hat embracing Flug, basking in the afterglow of their love. In that moment, Flug felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

He felt truly...happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra long yeeee
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I had writer’s block on this chapter at the beginning, but I finally did it!
> 
> I hope you like it!


	8. A Cure

“I don’t know about this Fives,” Demencia muttered, standing at the entrance to the hero’s base. It was a tall white hat, similar to Black Hat’s own manor. She looked at 5.0.5 uncertainly. “I hate these guys, they’re so full of themselves.”

5.0.5 gave a small sigh. They HAD to do this, for the safety of both of his parents. He nudged Demencia. 

“Fine, but if we get caught and thrown in jail, I’m gonna be real mad,” Demencia said. She wrung the doorbell. “Hello?”

She was surprised when a desk clerk answered the door. Her dark hair was up in a bun, with a hair-tie with bunny ears held it up. That seemed to be her thing, bunnies, she had a bunny pin on her suit, and a bunny tie. 

“W-wait...wait...you’re-uh...White Hat!” She screeched. 

“Hey! Wait! We’re not here to-“ Demencia was cut off when she was grabbed by a giant furry purple paw. 

5.0.5 jumped when something prodded him. He turned sharply. It was a ray gun! A scientist much similar to Flug was behind him. Except he wore a red sweater under his lab coat, and his gloves were green. His bag was much paler and older looking.

5.0.5 backed up in the house. 

“What should we do with them?” The clerk asked. 

“Put them in the cells until White Hat decides what to do with them,” the scientist growled. “Let them rot, maybe Black Hat will come looking for them.”

“No! We’re here because-“ Demencia squirmed and thrashed as the furry thing holding her put it’s paw over her mouth.

“You’ll speak when spoken to, Demencia,” the scientist hissed. Demencia was confused. How did this scientist know her name?! 

“0.5.0, take them to the cells, I’ll send White Hat down,” the scientist said. He pointed towards a hallway.

The furry purple bear simply moved like a robot, dragging Demencia and pushing 5.0.5 away. Demencia shot a death glare at the scientist, who didn’t seem fazed.

~~~

As Demencia struggled against her restraints, 5.0.5’s mind wondered back home. He was terribly worried. What if they were too late?! Too late on Flug’s behalf...what if Black Hat had eaten him or, or, or poisoned him?! 5.0.5’s mind raced and he let out a giant wail.

“Aw, come on Fives! I’ll talk to these guys, and they’ll HAVE to help us!” Demencia promised. She went back to chewing on her chain. “I just gotta get these stupid chains off!”

She stopped when she heard a loud door squeak. 5.0.5 panicked and let out a scream of terror. 

The door to the cell room opened, and in stepped...

Well, he looked like Black Hat. But he wore mostly white, with splashes of blue. But besides that, he seemed like Black Hat.

“So we did...well...imprison 5.0.5 and Demencia, fascinating,” he said. “I, am White Hat, leader of my own organization,” he said, tipping his hat to them both. “I suppose you have a reason for coming here, after all, why would two villains waltz up to a hero’s doorstep and ring his bell, if not to ding-dong ditch? Speak, I’m dying to hear it.”

“We, we need your help,” Demencia said. “Black Hat, something happened. We had this love potion and it...it kind of backfired. Now he’s in love with our scientist Flug and...we have no cure for it. Can you help us?” She asked.

“In love? A creature such as Black Hat can’t FEEL love,” White Hat said. “How could that possibly happen?” 

“I-I don’t know! It just happened! Before he went completely INSANE, Black Hat said his kind wasn’t meant to feel that level of emotion or something,” Demencia muttered.

“It’s true, his kind aren’t meant to feel love at all,” White Hat said.”The fact that he felt love at all probably broke his mind. Eldritch, they’re complicated creatures, they can not even comprehend the idea of caring for someone besides themselves. I suppose feeling love for...Flug snowballed,” White Hat said. “Yes, I know how this works.”

“So can you help us?” Demencia asked.

“We COULD,” White Hat muttered. “But...why? Black Hat is out of our hair, figuratively speaking of course, he’s never been this quiet before! Hatsville has never been safer, his love is costing him clients, his entire organization is crumbling under his undying love for your scientist! Why would we stop that?”

“I thought you guys were supposed to be the good guys!” Demencia snapped. “You’re supposed to HELP everyone, not just innocent townsfolk...”

“We don’t help villains who cause total chaos,” White Hat growled.

“So you’re telling me that even though our LIVES are in danger, you won’t help us because we’re villains?” Demencia asked.

“Your lives are in danger?” White Hat asked. He seemed more interesting now.

“Well, yeah, he threatened that if we tried curing him he’d kill us. Hell Flug himself is probably in danger. Don’t you know what would happen to the town if Flug tried escaping?! He’d kill EVERYONE searching for Flug, he’d tear the town apart!” Demencia explained. She smiled, watching White Hat’s face turn to one of thought.

White Hat huffed. “Fine. Fine...we’ll help.” He snapped his fingers, and the handcuffs unclipped. “Speak with my scientist, Dr. Zug, he’ll help you.” 

 

Dr. Zug was NOTHING like Dr. Flug. He was rude, he seemed annoyed to even be helping them, and he didn’t hold back in showing his hatred towards Demencia and 5.0.5.

“Just don’t get in my way,” he growled when they walked into his lab. It was much...darker than Flug’s lab. It wasn’t as messy, it seemed more like an office than an actual laboratory. “Do you have any traces of the love potion?”

“Well...no...we don’t...” Demencia said. “We had the cure but...Black Hat burned it.”

“Wonderful,” Dr. Zug said. “Well then, that gives me a great start.”

“Look I know you don’t want to help us, but you don’t have to be a whiny bitch about it!” Demencia snapped. 

“Really? Last time I recalled this was YOUR mess, you were the ones who started this, and now of course, I have to be the one to clean it up since your scientist is a fucking mess,” Zug growled.

5.0.5’s fur bristled and he snarled like a badger. This scientist had no right to call his dad that! His daddy was the smartest person he knew! Why, he had engineered a fire-shooting gun with a dragon barrel and still had time that day to teach 5.0.5 to read. Not to mention, this wasn’t his fault. His daddy had no intentions of papa falling this in love with him, he already knew papa loved him. 

Right?

“Quiet bear,” Zug barked at 5.0.5. The more Demencia studied him, the more she realized he acted like a dog. He seemed to be constantly growling like an aggressive dog, barking and snapping at anyone who came too close. It might have even bitten its owner, but the owners loved it anyway. 

“Listen, this plan wasn’t even evil, and it wasn’t Flug’s fault that Black Hat fell in love with him!” Demencia suddenly paused. She sighed sadly, looking at the ground and lightly toying with her foot on the ground. “...it was mine. I put him up to this whole thing. If it weren’t for me, Flug nor Black Hat would be in this mess. I just got impatient, and tired of waiting for Black Hat to love me...I wanted it now...and now Flug has to pay for my obsession...” she felt tears built up. “It’s just like Black Hat said, love ruins evil plans.”

Zug had gone quiet, listening to Demencia talk. 5.0.5 comfortingly hugged Demencia, cooing sounds of comfort to her. Zug seemed deep in thought, before finally speaking. 

“...how many times have your plans been foiled by love...and friendship?” He muttered.

“I-I don’t know...this is the first I can recall...” Demencia muttered.

“No...no not that,” Zug said. He quickly wheeled himself over to his computer and began to open numerous files.

“What?” Demencia asked. She walked over beside him and looked at the computer. 

He had pulled up a video, one of Black Hat’s commercials. He played it and leaned back, watching it.

“The Dapura Repulsa flower...” Zug muttered. “I think we have a cure.”

“Is...is that Flug’s cure?” Demencia asked. 

“No, it’s mine,” Zug said. “See, here Black Hat says the flower corrupts the heart. But, that’s not how love works. Now this is a theory, and it might be a little outlandish, but...” 

Zug wheeled himself over to his desk. He pulled out a a paper and a pencil.

“Wait...how did you have our video?!” Demencia asked. 

“You upload them for the whole world to see, even heroes,” Zug said. He began to quickly draw. 

“That flower doesn’t corrupt the heart. It corrupts the brain, fills it with poison that simulates disgust. My guess is that Black Hat didn’t have that connection to begin with, nothing for the flower to inject and feed off of, and so the flower died of hunger. But now?! The connections in his brain were forced, causing-“ Zug was scribbling randomly, Demencia didn’t understand it. But to Zug, it must have made sense. 

“-causing his brain to go into meltdown. Sudden connections such as that that shouldn’t be there led the brain to a sudden flooding of oxytocin, dopamine, norepinephrine, all of the love chemicals,” Zug said. 

“So this flower is going to sever those bonds and bring him back to his old self,” Demencia said.

“Exactly, if it does its job correctly, this should work as a cure,” Zug promised. 

“Great! So how do we do it?” Demencia asked. 

“Much like you did in the video, have it latch onto his chest, and it will take care of itself. It should suck all the connections out of his brain, so he won’t have to wear it forever,” Zug said.

“Where do we even get that flower? All of our supplies at the manor have been destroyed,” Demencia said. 

“Lucky for you, I have a spare,” Zug said. 

“You’d give it to us?” Demencia asked. Zug went into a cabinet and pulled out a glass container, which a Dapura Repulsa flower was within, sleeping. 

“Yes, or else my boss would be pissed,” Zug said. He handed it to her. “Good luck.”

“You...you guys aren’t helping?” Demencia asked.   
“No, we gave you your cure, we can’t risk our lives for your problems,” Zug said. He leaned back. “So, like I said, good luck. You’re going to need it.”

~~~

Time was passing differently here. Day light...there was no day light. The sun wasn’t coming up, it was night...it was night forever.

There were others, others before...before the darkness. But they left, they were gone, everything was gone. Now, it was just him and...and Black Hat.

How long had it been just them? Days? Months? Decades? He didn’t know. His endless life was maddening...but only Black Hat made it bearable. He would stroke Flug’s face, kiss him gently, keep him warm at night, provide everything for him. He gave him everything, and all he asked for in return was love. 

And it was so easy to return it. He loved Black Hat, he loved him so much it was almost an addiction. Black Hat was all he knew, Black Hat was all he could feel, he flooded Flug’s senses, he filled his body with happiness, he was the love of his life, his one and only. 

But the darkness stayed, there was danger within it. He was fearful, frightened up what was in there. All he knew, was that it was trying to take him away from Black Hat. 

He was cradling the top hat that he recognized so dearly. He stroked it lovingly, pressing his forehead to it and he affectionately rubbed the rims. He pushed his bag up from his lips as he kissed the top. 

Then...then it was ripped away from him. Something took his happiness away, dragging it into the darkness. Flug began to stumble after it, but something grabbed his legs, and dragged him in the opposite direction.

“No!” He screeched, his fingers dipping into the ground. “No!”

But the darkness consumed him, taking him from the one thing he loved the most. 

 

He jolted awake in a cold sweat. He looked around worriedly, tearing whelming in his eyes as fear still held a tight grip on his chest. The bed was barren, where was Black Hat?! He began to weep, gripping his shirt.

“Bl-Black Hat...?!” He called, his goggles fogging up. There came a soft creak, and immediately Black Hat was on the bed. He saw Flug’s tears and immediately pulled him close, lovingly stroking the doctor’s back and burrowing himself into the crook of his neck. 

“Flug...darling...what’s the matter love? Why are you crying?” Black Hat asked, reaching under Flug’s bag as his tentacled continued to rub his back. He rubbed his thumbs under Flug’s eyes. He pushed the tears away, and then leaned down to kiss the top of Flug’s bag. “Don’t cry amorcito...don’t cry...I’n here...I’ve got you.” 

“I had this horrible nightmare...I just...I’m scared...” Flug whispered. “I dreamt I lost you...” 

“What? No darling, no,” Black Hat purred in comfort, rubbing Flug even more. He pushed his hand under Flug’s shirt and rubbed his skin. “I’d never leave you, I love you, I love you more than anything you could possibly imagine.”

“I love you too Black Hat,” Flug whispered, pushing his face into Black Hat’s chest. Black Hat laid back, Flug pressed himself closer to him, taking in his flowery scent as Black Hat rubbed his back. 

“I love you darling,” Black Hat purred. 

“Please...please just...don’t go away tonight. Lay with me from now until when I wake up again,” Flug whispered. “Please stay with me.”

“Of course dearest,” Black Hat whispered, kissing the top of Flug’s bag again. “If it will give you sweet dreams.”

“Thank you...” Flug said. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight amorcito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooooooo new chapter!
> 
> Also, there’s going to be something major I’m going to tell you guys next chapter. I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, another new story. How am I gonna manage all of them? Oh well
> 
> I saw that a lot of people have written love potion stories, so I wanted to make my own. But, I wanted to put a twist on mine. In a lot of people’s, they have Black Hat act all lovey-dovey, and as much as I love that, I wanted to go in a totally different direction. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
